Digital audio transmission requires a considerable amount of memory and bandwidth. To achieve an efficient transmission, signal compression techniques need to be employed that optimally eliminate irrelevant and redundant parts of an audio stream.
Perceptual audio coders generally use compression schemes to exploit the properties of human auditory perception. Such coders also require eliminating irrelevant and redundant parts of the associated audio stream.
There is therefore a need for systems and methods for estimating rate controlling parameters in perceptual audio encoders.